Those Little Moments Called Love
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Momen-momen sederhana yang mengingatkanku, mengapa aku jatuh hati padamu.


_Disclaimer: KnB belongs to the author (not me)._

 **Those Little Moments Called Love**

.

Kise Ryouta berjongkok bersandar ke tembok luar bangunan sekolahnya. Ia menghela napas, lega berhasil menghindari para fangirlsnya. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai mereka, tapi melelahkan juga kalau setiap hari dikejar-kejar, harus menulis tanda tangan untuk mereka, belum lagi kalau mereka bertengkar bahkan berkelahi karena dirinya, ia seringkali merasa agak bersalah menjadi penyebab para gadis yang biasanya lembut itu menjadi garang. Untuk menenangkan mereka biasanya ia tersenyum mengalihkan perhatian mereka, namun tak jarang juga itu malah jadi sumber pertengkaran baru bagi mereka karena saling mengklaim Kise tersenyum pada salah seorang dari mereka saja.

Kise menghela napas lagi, mereka memang tak pernah bisa puas apapun yang dilakukannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya hingga rambut pirangnya beterbangan, namun tak berantakan ketika ia berhenti. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal seperti ini. Yang lebih penting adalah ia akan terlambat latihan basket dan akan dihukum Akashi kalau ia tak buru-buru. Dan lagi, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu orang itu.

"KUROKOCCHIIII!" teriaknya ketika ia menjeblakkan pintu aula basket, matanya segera mencari benda yang terlihat melayang sendiri, atau orang yang berbicara sendiri. Ia segera menemukan targetnya, karena Aomine memenuhi kriteria yang kedua. Ia segera menghampiri mereka dan memeluk erat remaja berambut biru terang di samping Aominecchi.

"Oi, Kise! Kau akan membuat Tetsu sesak!" sergah Aomine menarik kasar Kise yang terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

Yang ditarik segera membantah. "Kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku, Aominecchi? Kurokocchi tidak keberatan aku memeluknya, iya kan, Kurokochii?" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke pujaan hatinya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitu, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan Aominecchi, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise dilanjutkan dengan tangis palau memilukan.

"Dan kalau boleh jujur, kau menyebalkan, Kise-kun," lanjut Kuroko tanpa emosi, seakan ia hanya memberitahukan hal trivial, dan bukannya kata-kata yang biasanya akan menyakiti hati seseorang.

Sebelum Kise sempat melanjutkan tingkahnya, Aomine segera menariknya ke lapangan. "Ayo kita latihan saja, satu lawan satu, kalau tidak Akashi akan membuat kita lari lima puluh keliling lapangan."

Kise cemberut, ia masih ingin mengobrol dan memeluk Kurokocchinya.

Sementara ia bermain melawan Aomine, setitik konsentrasinya melayang memikirkan hal lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan basket. Apa lagi, kalau bukan objek afeksinya.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai remaja berambut biru terang yang presensinya sangat rendah, hampir semua orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tahu kalau ia mau, ia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang ia mau, yang memiliki paras dan talenta yang lebih dari Kuroko, dan menginginkan perhatian Kise.

Tetapi... Kuroko itu spesial. Kuroko satu-satunya orang yang tidak peduli bagaimana Kise berpakaian, tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya dan menyentuhnya sampai-sampai tak sengaja mencakarnya, dan tidak peduli keuntungan apa yang bisa didapatkannya dari berasosiasi dengan Kise. Kuroko yang mengajari Kise bagaimana bermain basket, meskipun ia sendiri tidak memiliki talenta yang menonjol, bahkan tekniknya lebih buruk dari Kise ketika ia pertama kali bermain. Yang sebenarnya mendorong Kise untuk bermain basket, dan yang Kise kagumi, sebenarnya adalah Aomine, tetapi kekagumannya berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya pada Kuroko.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Aomine, Kise mengaguminya, namun tak jarang ia merasakan kebencian terhadap remaja berkulit hitam itu. Aomine, yang telah diputuskan oleh Akashi sebagai 'cahaya' untuk Kuroko, karena ia yang paling bertalenta di antara mereka, paling bersinar di lapangan. Dan karena mereka berpasangan, cahaya dan bayangan, Aomine sering bersama Kuroko, lebih lama daripada dengan para pemain lain. Mereka harus selalu bersama agar dapat mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat dan bisa sinkron di lapangan, mengetahui bagaimana yang lain akan bergerak dan apa yang partnernya pikirkan.

Hal ini membuat Kise semakin bertekad untuk mengalahkan Aomine, karena dengan begitu berarti Kise lebih baik, dan mungkin Akashi akan memasangkannya dengan Kuroko. Tapi...

"Aah, membosankan sekali, Kise sepertinya tidak konsentrasi, terlalu mudah untuk mengalahkannya."

Kise mengerjap, dan dengan panik membantah, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak melamun! Aominecchi, ayo sekali lagi!" Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Aomine benar. Pada keadaan normal, ia bisa bermain tanpa benar-benar berkonsentrasi dan tubuhnya bisa mengeksekusi berbagai teknik dengan sempurna. Namun melawan Aomine, ia tidak bisa menyisakan konsentrasinya sedikitpun untuk hal lain. Terbukti, meskipun Kise bersimbah peluh, ia tak bisa mencetak skor sekalipun.

Aomine tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan malas ke arah Kuroko, dan merangkul partnernya dengan cuek. Kise tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia bisa melihat seringai di wajah Aomine yang menandakan ia senang. Kise tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasakan kembali perasaan itu. Perasaan marah melihat betapa mudahnya Aomine bisa bercengkrama dengan Kuroko, ia bahkan memanggil Kuroko dengan nama pertamanya, dan Kuroko tidak menolaknya. Ia bahkan memiliki senyum kecil yang bahkan amat jarang muncul di wajah datarnya.

Kise merasakan keputusasaan melandanya. Ia tahu bagaimana anggapan orang-orang, bahwa ia bertingkah terlalu berlebihan, dan hanya menyia-nyiakan waktunya mengejar Kuroko, yang wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi dan hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap apapun, selain basket. Mungkinkah mereka benar? Mungkin memang sia-sia ia terus memaksakan afeksinya pada pemuda berambut biru terang itu. Terkadang, ia sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kuroko pertama kali, karena alasan-alasan yang bisa dipikirkannya baru saja, terdengar kosong dan dipaksakan ketika ia mengulangnya dalam kepalanya saat ini.

"Kise-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Kise merasakan benda halus mendarat di kepalanya. Ia segera mengidentifikasikannya sebagai selembar handuk, yang segera disusul oleh sepasang tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya, menggosok lembut rambutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengeringkan rambut dan lehermu dengan segera, kau bisa masuk angin," ujar suara monoton di depannya, dan ketika Kise mengerjap, ia melihat Kuroko di hadapannya, agak berjinjit agar ia bisa mengeringkan rambut Kise.

Dan remaja berambut pirang itu tersadar, momen seperti inilah yang membuatnya terpesona oleh anggota keenam Generation of Miracles.

"Kurokocchiii, aku tahu kau sebenarnya peduli padakuu!" Kise berseru sambil memeluk erat pujaan hatinya.

"...Kise-kun, kau berisik," respon Kuroko suara datarnya teredam oleh kaus Kise.

"Hwee, Kurokocchiiii!" Kise menangis merana, meskipun hatinya berbunga-bunga, pelukannya mengerat.

 **xxx**

 **A/N.**

Kisee, itu bukan marah, itu namanya cemburuuu *ditimpuk*

Covernya terlalu bernuansa serial cantik kah? Wakaka xD. Kalau ada yang tau sumber image untuk covernya darimana, bisa kasihtau saya biar bisa dimasukkan ke disclaimer/credit.

Lagi ga ada mood buat nulis Wish, jadi yang ini dulu ;).


End file.
